Apokalypse
by neithan02
Summary: ein ende allen lebens


Das Ende Die ff dreht sich eigentlich nur um ein ende der erde und ein vergehn aller, die idee dazu ist aus der bibel (offenbarung des johannes).  
  
Ein Tag wie jeder andere im SGC. SG3 kommt gerade von einer Mission zurück und SG4 macht sich zu einer Aufklärungsmission nach P3E655 auf, als. "Gate-Aktivierung von außerhalb!" "Code" "Negativ, Sir." "Sir, die NASA meldet, große Objekte treten aus dem Mondschatten aus, sie werden als riesige Pyramiden beschrieben." "Iris schließen!"  
  
"Bewohner von Tau-ree möge dies euer letzter Tag sein, falls ihr euch nicht unterwerft. Die Systemlords haben entschieden. Ergebt euch, sendet den, der ein Ja`far ist zu uns mit denen, die ihm geholfen haben. Heute werden alle Götter gerächt, die durch euch verschwanden! Ihr sollt es bereuen, jemals das Tor wieder geöffnet zu haben. Ich werde die Schalen des Zorns auf euch verschütten, und ihr werdet vergehen, wie Wasser in der Wüste." Hallte es durch den Gate-Raum und ein flammendes Gesicht erschien auf der Iris. "Ich Osiris, Herr der Toten habe entschieden."  
  
Und aus den Mutterschiffen ergossen sich unzählige Gleiter und die Verteidigungsanlagen der einzelnen Länder wurden mit Naquadawaffen eingeäschert, doch für den Cheyenne-Mountain-Komplex hatte sich dieser Goa`uld etwas besonderes ausgedacht, ein Mutterschiff landete nahebei, doch die Truppen blieben außerhalb des Berges, also ob sie verhindern wollten, dass etwas hinausgelangte.  
  
Im Mutterschiff: "Großmächtiger Osiris, die Schalen des Zorns sind bereit." "Mein Primus, dies wird ein großer Tag, die Asgard haben versucht mich zu vernichten, doch nun bin ich Osiris, den Sie Fenris nennen, nicht mehr zu stoppen. Sendet eine Nachricht an die Asgard, sie sollen miterleben, wie ich diese Verräter strafe." "Aber mein Gebieter, wenn sie nun kommen um die Tau-ree zu retten..!" "Dann werden wir einen noch glorreicheren Tag erleben, denn dann werden wir nicht nur diese störrischen "Menschen" vom Antlitz des Universums getilgt haben, nein ein paar Asgard werden sie begleiten." "Jawohl mein Gebieter." "Rufe die sieben, die ich auserkoren habe, das Leben der Menschen zu zerstören!"  
  
Eine Falkenwache erschien: "Du nimm diese Erreger als Rache für Ra und verteile sie auf der Erde, damit die Menschen an Geschwüren vergehen."  
  
Eine Bullenwache erschien: Nimm du diese Bakterien, die das Meer unbewohnbar machen, auf dass sie sich nicht dorthin zurückziehen können, das ist die Rache für Hathor.  
  
Nun trat eine Wache mit Hoplitenhelm ein: "Einer ihrer Götter verwandelte Wasser in Wein, nimm du die Hier und mach aus dem Wasser Blut, wie das des Kronos."  
  
Nun traten 4 Mumienwachen ein: "Meine Wächter ihr seid auserwählt worden meine Größe zu verbreiten."  
  
Dem ersten gab er eine Bombe, die die Ozonschicht zerstören sollte. Der zweite bekam einen Sender, dessen Frequenz die Menschen willenlos und gewalttätig gegen sich selber machte. Der dritte ging und zog die willenlosen Menschen in den Großstädten zusammen, damit er doch noch den Ruhm des Osiris verbreiten sollte. Der letzte jedoch ging an Bord eines der Mutterschiffe und machte mit Naquada verstärkte Nuklearbomen bereit. Er sollte sie in Vulkane schießen, damit die Welt auseinander bricht, weil der Kern zerstört ist.  
  
"Geht nun hin und bring als meine sieben Boten den Zorn des Osiris auf die Erde, doch die, die sich bekehren lassen sollen uns als Wirte dienen. Den Ort. Den sie Cheyenne Berg nennen, jedoch meidet, wir schließen die verhassten Gottesmörder dort ein, auf dass sie nichts retten kann.  
  
-------die Menschen im Stargate-Center konnten nur die Zerstörung Mitansehen, das Tor war durch andauernde Anwahl von außen blockiert, sie hatten nur Außenkontakt mit durch das, was Osirs ihnen zusandte. Verzweiflung machte sich breit. Als die ersten 6 ihre Arbeit verrichtet hatten, wovon die Leute im Berg sehr gut unterrichtet waren, da es den Goa`uld Spaß machte sie leiden zu sehn. Bekamen sie genaue Informationen über den Auftrag des letzten Boten. Die Goa`uld verließen mit einigen hundert Menschen die Erdobfläche und die Bomben fielen.---------  
  
Osiris stand an einem Fenster, als der Erdkern kollabierte, er wusste, das keiner vom Stargate-Center entkommen konnte. Denn die Anwahl ließ keine Zeit zum hinauswählen. Er entschied sich noch einmal durch das Tor zu sprechen.  
  
"Einwahl von Außen, Sir!  
  
-Osiris erschien auf der Iris und in seinem Hintergrund brannten Paris, Rom, San Francisco., andere Städte in einem riesigen Lavasee, ab und zu erschienen einzelne Menschen, die Gesichter angstverzerrt und halb verbrannt. "Ihr habt es gewagt die Götter herauszufordern, nun vergeht. Wie heißt es doch bei euch: Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub."  
  
Lava floss über die Welt, die Meere verdampften und Staub und Rauch stiegen auf. Der blaue Planet wurde grau und rot. Und unter dieser Glocke aus Rauch und Staub hauchten tief unterm Cheyenne Mountain die Mitglieder von SG1 ihre Leben in den Flammen eines Hölleninfernos aus.  
  
Als die Tok`ra einige Zeit später besorgt auf die Erde zuflogen, fanden sie nur noch Asche, einen Planeten, auf dem nichts mehr war, selbst die Überreste derer, die Sie fanden waren Asche, von den hunderten von Menschen im Stargate-Center fanden sich nur die Knochen des SG1.  
  
Doch sie konnten auch nicht viel suchen, denn der Planet würde bald auseinanderbrechen und so nahmen sie die Reste, die sie finden konnten und verschwanden, denn auch ein Mutterschiff war noch in der Nähe. Die Reste vom SG1 flogen durchs Weltall mit den Tok`ra die sie gerettet hatten.  
  
Sie wurden auf einer Asgard-Welt beigesetzt. 


End file.
